SILENT HILL CHRONICLES: The Hospital
by Stanley Olan
Summary: The novelization of the first game in the series. Might be useful if you never played "Silent Hill 1."


CHAPTER 1  
  
"Daddy!" Exclaimed Cheryl Mason and happily skipped down the steps of Mrs. Dern's porch.  
  
"Cheryl." Harry Mason looked lovingly at his daughter and hugged her. "Are you ready for the trip?"  
  
"Sure am, dad!" said Cheryl, proudly.  
  
"How about some Burger King, on the way?" Winked Harry. Cheryl grinned.  
  
"Don't you even think about hamburgers, young lady." Cheryl's nanny, Mrs. Ardelia Dern appeared in the door way of her small house. "You ate a nice big lunch. Now, Harry," She turned her sight towards him. "Are you sure you packed everything Cheryl needs? Her tooth brush? comb? clean clothes? shoes? clean underwear?  
  
"Mrs. Dern!" Cried out Cheryl. Even seven year old girls had a certain pride within them.  
  
"I packed everything Cheryl needs, Ardelia. and I assure you, we'll eat good and wholesome meals." Harry quickly gave Cheryl a wink, and she smiled.  
  
"Well, off you go." replied Ardelia. "Cheryl, why won't you give Aunt Ardelia a kiss?"  
  
Cheryl ran up to Ardelia and pecked her on the cheek. "Bye, Mrs. Dern!" Said Cheryl, and hoped on the front seat of Harry's jeep. Harry followed her.  
  
"Have fun!" Yelled out Ardelia and waved goodbye to them, they waved her back.  
  
Cheryl couldn't keep her excitment. Finaly. Finaly they were going fto their long awaited vacation to Silent hill.  
  
FROM THE BOOK "YOUR GUIDE TO AMERICA'S BEST RESORTS" BY WALTER GOLDMAN. FODOR'S TRAVEL PUBLICATIONS. 1962. PAGE 78: If you are a fan of quiet relaxations by a lake and just love to hike, a small town called Silent Hill is a place for you (The location is described in the back section of the book.)   
  
This city was founded in the mid 1700's, when America was begining to extend its regions. Although already populated by a few immigrants from Slovakia, Silent Hill was not considered a city until 1859. These locals were considered very strange by others, and were very reclusive. A strange religion called Samaelism was practiced in the parts. It is believed that Samaelists worshiped A god(ess) that was born before all the other gods. It is strongly suspected by some scholars that this god(ess) was infact none other then the infamous fallen angel Samael. During that time, the cititzens became addicted to a rare drug called "White Claudia." This addiction caused them to go insane and reverse their religion. They started to believe in the dark powers of their god. But when the Pioneers arrived, this religion was never heard from again.  
  
With time Silent Hill grew from a small village into one of the most industrious cities in the Mid-West, and now is the most popular resort there. Nothing can be more exquisite then quiet little cafes on the streets just breathing with America's history.   
  
The most beautiful, and one of the oldest stone build churches in America's history, Balkan Church, which was build in 1860, is one of this city's oldest monuments. The giant amusement park "Lakeside" is famous for its impossibly high ferris wheel, a beautiful antique caruosel, and one of the scariest roller coasters ever..  
  
The most splendid hotels to stay are: VERONICA'S INN, LAKE VIEW HOTEL, SILENT HILL SUITES, and NORMAN'S MOTEL. There are two more fine hotels called SUNRISE HOTEL and COLLEEN'S, but it is rumered that they will close due to a drug rage going on inside them.  
  
The road curved around the edge of the cliff, but it was not a problem for Harry. He was an excellent driver. Harry looked at the Cheryl, sitting beside him; she was happily chewing on a hamburger.  
  
Maybe Ardelia is right, Harry thought. Maybe I am spoiling her, but Cheryl is all I have. After Samantha died because of cancer....  
  
Harry pushed the unhappy thoughts away from him. He must be happy. For Cheryl's sake. He tried to have Cheryl lead a normal life, but he couldn't do it all by himself. His job just wouldn't let him. Being an author is not a piece of cake. Endless trips to the publisher, days in front of a computer.... Samantha's great-aunt Ardelia was a lot of help, but still that was not it. Cheryl need a mother. Quickly.  
  
Cheryl needs a good mother. Plus she never sees me. Those four years were hell. She hardly ever sees me, and finally, once in a thousand years we are able to on a vacation. Harry bit his lip so he wouldn't cry. Life is so unfair.  
  
"Daddy?" Cheryl's quiet voice inturapted Harry's thoughts.  
  
"What is it, Sweetheart?" He replied.  
  
"I'm bored..." groaned Cheryl, stretching in her seat.  
  
"Well, I have just the thing for you," smiled Harry and searched the back seat, keeping one of his hands on the wheel. He quickly found what he was looking for and gave it to Cheryl.  
  
"A sketch book!" Exclaimed Cheryl. She looked at the yellow bound book and smiled. "Thanks, Dad."  
  
"Your welcome." Said Harry.  
  
During the next half hour Cheryl, with some old red crayon, started drawing a picture of Harry, or so she said. The finshed work was a stick person with giant eyes, holding daisies. Harry chuckled. Just like her mother, Cheryl was not a very good artist.  
  
Just like her mother.... Samantha....  
  
*****  
  
  
  
Something told her to wake up. She had to.  
  
But why? Why? Why can't I just be left alone? Cheryl. I have to protect her from Mother. She has already called in the the spirits to escort Cheryl back. Lisa's efforts. They were all in vain....  
  
Her body was all (dead?) sore and (blood and puss?) sweat was trickling from her forehead. She moaned in pain and confusion. Why? I do not deserve this....  
  
The pain.... The pain.... Why doesn't it go away? Oh, Mommy why? I don't want to. I am happy the way I am. Birth to God? Why? Why me? It won't be God! You know it! It... It will be.... Samael! She wants me to give birth to Samael! She tricked everyone into helping her! She lied. Her and her friends. But I didn't want to, so she.... She...  
  
What am I talking about? She was surprised at her own thoughts. What was wrong with her? Maybe I am still asleep. Maybe it is all another dream. Just like all the others.... But something told her it wasn't. Something told her to cast the apperition. Apperition?  
  
She slowly summened her powers, or at least what remained of them. She imagined the dark highway, a car speeding on it..... And herself. Standing in the middle of the road.  
  
*****  
  
"Are we there yet?" Asked Cheryl.  
  
"Almost." Replied Harry. They were driving for hours now, and it was getting dark. Hell, Thought Harry. it was already dark.  
  
Harry heard a mototcycle speed by. Harry saw a policeman speeding in a white and blue Harley Davidson. He could just glimps the emblem on the back "B.P.D." Brahms Police Department?! But this city is more than twenty miles away from here. What would they do so close to Silent Hill?.... Harry was getting confused, so he tried to think more simple and happier thoughts.  
  
After about half an hour, Harry saw the motorcycle again. Only this time, it was smashed against a rock. The policeman was nowehere in sight.  
  
"What the...." Exclaimed Harry.  
  
"Dad?" Cheryl looked worried. "Is anything wrong?"  
  
"No," Smiled Harry, nervously. "Nothing's wrong"  
  
The jeep sped past a sign: SILENT HILL. NEXT EXIT.  
  
"We are almost there, Sweety." Harry told Cheryl, but she wasn't looking at him. She was looking at the road.  
  
"Dad! Watch out!" Shrieked Cheryl on top of her lungs.  
  
Harry saw it too. He hit the breaks and spun the driving wheel around as far as it went. Then Harry felt a sharp pain. Cheryl! was his last thought.  
  
FROM THE BOOK "SILENT HILL: THE TRUE STORY" BY HARRY MASON. ARCHWAY PAPERBACKS. 1990. PAGE 8: Cheryl screamed something like "Dad! Watch out!" I looked at the road and saw a woman's figure; at least it looked like it. When I looked closer, I realized that she looked.... Dead. Her face was covered by puss and blood. Her hair, raven black, were stuck together by blood clots. It was the most horrible sight I ever saw. I hit the brakes, turned the wheel of the car to the right, but I have not seen the fence. I heard Cheryl's screams and felt the sharp pain in my head. When I woke up, probably a few hours later, I still had not realized what evil I literally drove myself into.  
  
*****  
  
Cheryl.... The pain.... Where am I? Harry groaned and opened his eyes. The jeep was trashed and leaning at an angle. He turned to see if Cheryl was alright, but.....  
  
No! It can't be! Where did she go?! How on earth.... The seatbelt was unhooked and the door opened; it looked like Cheryl just got up and left.  
  
But why? Thought Harry. Suddenly, he realized that he was only wasting precious and valueble time. He quickly unhooked his seatbelt and opened the wrecked door of his jeep. A few moments later Harry found himself in a foggy street. And it was snowing..... In July.  
  
Is this Silent Hill? It sure looks like it. But why is it snowing? And the fog? Harry looked around, confused. It didn't seem cold, and yet it was snowing. And where is Cheryl? Why would she just leave him? Harry looked at his jeep. It was mangled, and hanging over the edge of a hole in the large, stone fence.  
  
Well, can't use my jeep to get help. Thought Harry. Where is everyone? This place is like a ghost town. Harry was still confused.  
  
Then he heard footsteps. Harry looked around and so a young girl in a blue dress with short black hair, standing with her back to him. "Cheryl!" Cried out Harry, but she didn't pay attention, and took off. "Wait! Where are you going? Stop!" Harry was desperate. He ran after Cheryl, but she seemed incredibly fast for him. Finaly, she ran into an alley.  
  
Dead end. There must be a dead end there. Harry rejoyced for a second, knowing that Cheryl can't get any further, then he figured it out that there is absolutly nothing to be happy about.  
  
Harry went down the the long alley until he reached a gate. Harry opened it and realized it lead to an even longer alley. As soon as he closed the gate behind him (sirens) it became dark. Very (sirens) dark. Harry searched (sirens) his pockets and found a lighter. He quickly lit the small lighter, and turned around. To his horror, the gate was gone. Just solid, smooth, brick wall. He couldn't believe his eyes.   
  
What the....? What is going on? And where are those sirens coming from? Harry felt his head about to explode with questions. He realized that his only choice was to head down the dark alley.  
  
Corpses.... Broken wheel chairs.... Blood stains.... an operating table with dead body covered by a blood stained sheet.... No! This is not right! A normal alley can't have all this.... Harry's heart began to pound faster and faster. Finally, came a dead end. A decomposed corpse was strewn on a wire fence, his intestines spilling out. Harry cried out in surprise. Then he heard shuffling. Harry turned around and found children, coming after him. Dead children.  
  
They were almost mummified and clots of blood and puss were covering the skin. There were five or six of them and they were carrying knifes. Harry was paralized with fear. He droped the lighter and felt a sharp pain in his abdomen. They stabbed me.... I am bleeding.... I am dying.... Once again, Everything became dark.  
  
*****  
  
  
  
Harry woke up, screaming. He jumped from a leather seat, and.... Leather seat? looked around, and found out that he was in a small, dusty, diner. A young blonde woman, wearing a police uniform, was staring at him.  
  
THE WITNESS REPORT OF THE "SILENT HILL INCIDENT." WITNESS NAME: CYBIL BENETT.  
  
JUDGE: OFFICER BENNET, HOW DID YOUR MOTORCYCLE GET WRECKED?  
  
C.B.: I KNOW THIS SOUNDS STUPID, BUT MY VEHICLE WENT BERSERK! IT STARTED TO TURN AWAY FROM THE CITY BY ITSELF. I TRIED TO REGAIN CONTROL, BUT ENDED UP SMASHING ON A BIG ROCK. THANK GOD SILENT HILL WAS CLOSE BY.  
  
JUDGE: DO YOU REALLY EXPECT US TO BELIEVE THIS?  
  
C.B.: BUT I AM TELLING THE TRUTH! HOW MANY LIE DETECTOR TESTS DOES TAKE TO PROVE THAT I AM NOT LYING?  
  
JUDGE: OKAY, MOVING ON. WHERE DID YOU FIND HARRY MASON?  
  
C.B.: HE WAS LYING BY HIS WRECKED CAR, UNCONCIOUS.  
  
JUDGE: HOW DID HE LOOK LIKE?  
  
C.B.: WELL, HE LOOKED ALRIGHT, BUT THERE WAS SOME TYPE OF DESPAIR ON HIS FACE....  
  
JUDGE: MISS BENETT, LET'S NOT GET EMOTIONAL.  
  
C.B.: I AM SORRY.  
  
JUDGE: WHAT MADE YOU THINK THAT HE WAS STILL ALIVE?  
  
C.B.: HE WAS BREATHING, ALTHOUGH VERY SLOWLY.  
  
JUDGE: HOW DID YOU TAKE HIM TO THE DINER?  
  
C.B.: WELL, HE MAYBE WELL BUILD, BUT NOT THAT HEAVY. YOU CAN SAY THAT I.... WELL.... DRAGGED HIM THERE.  
  
JUDGE: DID HE WANT TO COOPERATE WITH YOU?  
  
C.B.: NO. HE SAID HE HAD TO LOOK FOR HIS DAUGHTER. I GAVE HIM MY EXTRA HAND GUN AND A SPARE CLIP, AND TOLD HIM TO BE CAREFUL.  
  
JUDGE: DID YOU REALIZE AT THE TIME HOW DANGEROUS IT WAS TO SPLIT UP?  
  
C.B.: NOT AT THE TIME, SIR.  
  
JUDGE: THANK YOU, OFFICER BENETT.  
  
"How are you feeling?" The police officer asked. Harry could sense that she was concerned.  
  
"Oh, like I've been hit by a truck," groaned Harry."But I'm alright, I guess."  
  
"What is your name?" Asked the Officer.  
  
"Harry. Harry Mason." He replied.  
  
"I am Cybil Benett. The police officer from Brahms, the next town over. Do you live here? Why won't you tell me what is going on?" Said the Officer.  
  
Well, Officer Cybil now. Or just Cybil.... "Wait a minute!" Exclaimed Harry. "I am just a tourist. I came on a vacation here with my daughter Cheryl. Cheryl.... By the way have you seen a little girl around here? Short, black hair, just turned seven last month."  
  
"I am sorry." Replied Cybil. "I am just as confused as you are. I was sent here a to investigate after we lost contact with Silent Hill for a few days. This place is deserted. And fog and snow in July?"  
  
Harry suddenly stood up, feeling very refreshed. "In any case, I don't give a damn. I have to find my daughter."  
  
Harry started towards the door, when Cybil placed her gloved hand on Harry's shoulder. "Wait. It might be dangerous out there."  
  
"In that case I must find her now." Coldly replied Harry. "Cheryl is my little girl. I can't have anything happen to her. She is all I have."  
  
"Alright then," Replied Cybil. "Then take this." Cyil reached down into her side pack and gave Harry something black and shiny. A semi-automatic Browning. Harry eyed the gun curiously.  
  
"You will also need this." Said Cybil and handed him a spare clip. "And hope You'll never have to use these toys." "Thanks," Said Harry. Suddenly, Harry felt an urge. He was hungry. "Cybil, I know this sounds stupid, but I am hungry." Cybil laughed. "Well, sorry I haven't brought my pots and pans."   
  
"You know...." Harry looked at a door behind the counter of the cafe. It said "KITCHEN."  
  
In the kitchen, Harry and Cybil found a few sandwiches and a bottle of Cola stuffed in a large refrigerator.  
  
As they shared the meal, Harry asked her, "Cybil? How did you find me in that alley?"  
  
"Alley?!" Cybil choked on the food. "I found you lying by your car. It looked like you crawled out of your jeep before losing consciousness."  
  
"But it can't be!" Harry started to lose his temper so much, Cybil thought that he could be on steroids. "I saw Cheryl run into an alley, and then these kids.... They stabbed me...."  
  
"Stabbed you? Kids?" Cybil was getting more and more confused.  
  
Suddenly, a loud screeching, errupting from outside the kitchen filled the air.  
  
"What's going on?!" It was Harry's turn to be confused.  
  
Harry and Cybil rushed back to the bar, only to find the noise coming from an old pocket radio at the back table.  
  
"Oh it's just a radio," Sighed Harry. "What's going on with that radio?"  
  
Sudden crash was the answer.   
  
Harry and Cybil did not understand until the last minute that the crushing came from the breaking window. Did not notice until it was too late that the thing that broke the window was a demonic thing. With lizard's body and a bat's wings. And its head..... Nothing on Earth can explain what its head looke like.  
  
"My god!" Exclaimed Cybil and lifted her gun. She started shooting like crazy. Harry followed her example. The thing screamed, as it tried to bite them, but soon succumbed to its bullet wounds, and with a loud scream fell on the floor, spreading dark puddles of blood on the tile.  
  
"What is this?" Asked Cybil, as if Harry knew the answer. She then proceeded to squish the thing's head with her foot. Just in case... In case of what? What if the thing came back to life? What if...  
  
After a few minutes of silence, Harry uttered, "You go and get back up. I'll look for Cheryl and if I am lucky, I will find more survivors."  
  
"I hope you will." Said Cybil. "I'll be back with reinforcements as soon as I can. Be careful out there." A moment later, Cybil disappeared behind the glass door. Harry followed her shortly, but as heopened the door, he felt as if someone nudged him on the shoulder. Harry turned around and, not knowing why, grabbed the radio and put it in his pocket.  
  
Where could Cheryl have gone? Thought Harry. It was useless searching the whole town. It was just too big. Harry looked at a small bench near the cafe. A large piece of folded paper rested there; Harry picked it up and unfoded it. A map! Bingo! Harry looked at the cafe's sign. "MOLLY'S HOME COOKING." Harry checked his map. There it was. in big, bold, letters. Now in what alley did he (die?) was looking for Cheryl? He remembered a store being near the place.... A 7/11. Harry looked at the map. There was only one 7/11 in the small town. With a big alley marked to the left of it. Harry knew this was place.  
  
*****  
  
  
  
Cheryl.... Cheryl, follow me.  
  
Cheryl looked around herself, who was talking to her? It felt like the voice was going inside her head. Someone's thoughts that she could hear.  
  
Why should I? Cheryl thought back. I want my daddy!  
  
Cheryl, you have to listen. I must save you from Mother. You have powers. She'll kill you to get them. Replied the voice, almost in desperation. You have to trust me.  
  
Cheryl thought again. But my mom's gone. She died!  
  
I am talking about your real mother. The voice thought back to Cheryl She is also my mother. She is responsible for everything. Even your father's accident. Just trust me. I'll save you. Just relax and I'll lead you to a safe haven. Cheryl didn't seem to have any other choice. She relaxed, and had the same feeling that she felt when she was in the car. When someone took control over her body and forced her out of it.  
  
Cheryl walked through the city. Why is there snow? And yet it is warm.... And the fog. Where am I going? Thought Cheryl, until she realized that she was standing in the outskirts of the city. In front of a big, two story house.   
  
Good. You are here. The voice thought to Cheryl. Be calm, and I'll get to a safe place.  
  
Then, everything started to change. Including Cheryl.  
  
*****  
  
Harry found the alley in about half an hour. It was right beside a 7/11. As Harry made his way down the alley he noticed how serene it was. There was still fog and snow, but it was alot different from what he witnessed earlier. What the....?  
  
The part of the alley were Harry was (murdered. Those things killed me!) was searching for Cheryl, was gone. Fallen rocks and stones caved it in, but a few white objects got Harry's attention.  
  
Harry kneeled down and picked up a few pieces of paper. They were from Cheryl's sketch book. Harry eyed them curiously. One was the drawing Cheryl made earlier in the car, and the other one....  
  
To school.... What the hell does that mean? In large red letters, two words were scratched "TO SCHOOL."  
  
Although messy, the spelling was correct and without mistakes. That is where Cheryl has probably gone to. Harry checked the map. Rennith High School. No. Siryme Middle School. Nope. Still too advanced for a girl of Cheryl's age. Midwich Elementary School. Bingo!  
  
But how the hell do I get there....? Thought Harry.  
  
*****  
  
Cybil was terrified. The only way out of town wa blocked by giant boulders. There was no sound of caving in.  
  
Hell, there is no mountains here either, but it will not solve your problem by doing the logical shit. What was going on? How can she call for back up now? Her walkie-talkie was gone. She did not remember losing it. Or getting to Silent Hill. Wait! I was driving my bike. I saw the rock. I smashed my bike, and then.... All she remembered afterwards was finding Harry, and getting him to the cafe.  
  
I don't remember carrying Harry either, now to think about. Let's sort this thing out, Cibby girl. Your bike got smashed. Then everything went dark. Afterwards, you found Harry by his truck. Then everything was dark again. After the darkness passed for the second time, you were sitting in the bar stool, waiting for Harry to wake up. And that's it. Too many plot holes, though.  
  
What was happening? Where did the snow come from? The fog? Why is it warm, even though the snow is knee deep? And why does the snow feel so unrealistic? Cybil would stop asking herself these questions, if only she knew how dark the answer was.  
  
*****  
  
The old woman giggled like a little girl. Soon. Soon it will all be mine!  
  
Those two are so gullible. That writer and that stupid police officer. Getting them transported to alternative Silent Hill was so easy. Of course, all she had to do is to transport her thoughts to Alessa to make her bring Harry and Cheryl. But as for the officer.... Nothing I couldn't accomplish myself. Even took away her radio.  
  
Oh, how wrong I was. Pain and suffering did not help a bit. Seven years wasted. Why did that nurse steal the baby?! But HE took care of that. That doctor. It was so unbelievably easy to corrupt him! Now to use those two idiots to find Alessa and Cheryl, and my work will be complete! God will be born! Oh, she will! The woman kept laughing.  
  
Soon after she transported the officer, she brought herself in here, and locked herself up in the safest place. Balkan Church. Alternative Balkan Church. He he he....  
  
She knew Harry would come here, and she would give him the clues. Then she would just relax and wait. Wait until he captures Cheryl and brings her to back where she belongs. The mother of god! 


End file.
